Mr Comatose
by dean hasseloff
Summary: Melinda teaches Castiel how to sleep. A one-shot.


A/N: So, this is a one-shot spin-off (I guess you could call it) from 'O Death', for all of you who have read the story. The title and inspiration came from the epsiode "The Song Remains the Same" when Dean calls Castiel Mr. Comatose. No spoliers. Enjoy.

* * *

Melinda turned over in her bed. The sheets, the pillows, the comforter that lay across her bed all smelt the same as it usually did... like hotel laundry. She glared at the dark white ceiling, then sat up. She rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair behind her back. She looked around at the room. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, now she felt like she had cat vision.

She first spotted Sam, facing her on his bed, sound asleep. Nothing was visible except his head, and the locks of hair which curtained his face. He slept quietly, he was the only bit of peace in the room.

Melinda looked over at Dean sprawled out on the couch. His legs were flung to his sides, and his arms were stretched length-wise. He looked more like a starfish than Dean. He didn't snore, he just breathed raspily. It was noisey, and part of the reason Melinda couldn't fall back asleep.

However, she fell on his back gently, colliding against the pillow with a soft crash, her hair sprawling out around her face. Again, she met her old friend the ceiling, and stared at him until her eyes grew tired. But there was just so much to think about still. Melinda couldn't shake the feeling that haunted her core, a feeling in which something bad was just around the corner, and the corner was coming up quicker than they thought.

There was no telling if her brothers would keep their mouths shut. There was no telling if they'd say yes or not. The fate of the world lay on their shoulders, and that kind of pressure was enough to snap anybody, even someone as strong as they. Melinda knew that they knew what was at steak, and they will not, especially Dean, say yes. Dean hated demons, more than anyone on this planet. Dean hated the angels too, for making him choose, for forcing him down paths he didn't want to go down, for moulding him into soemthing he never ever wanted to become. He hated them all, except for one.

Melinda felt a shift in weight in the space beside her. She looked over moments later so find Castiel laying next to her, staring at the ceiling just as she was. Her mouth was a smile, but only for a moment. She turned on her side to face him.

"I searched all around town. We should be safe for now." Castiel said quietly.

A soft light from the outside streets glowed through the curtain, and casted long shadows against everything it touched. Castiel's face, from what Melinda could see was in darkness. She proped herself on her elbow, and looked down at him, seeing his face better. They looked at one another in the silence of the motel room.

"You're so good to us." Melinda could help but smile. She was so happy he was back where he belonged.

Castiel looked up at her, his lips parted slightly. "I'm glad to know my efforts are appreciated."

Melinda smiled wider. She loved when he spoke like a robot.

She collapsed back down on her back, looking up at the same spot as before. There was a silence between them again. Melinda closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing, winding down her conscious self. However, she opened her eyes as she felt Castiel move again. He sat upright on the bed, looking out at her brothers. Melinda continued to lay down, watching him curiously.

"What's the matter?" Melinda whispered to him. Castiel continued to stare at them.

"There is something wrong with my vessel." He stated grimly. Melinda sat up and looked at Castiel with worried eyes. She put a hand over his shoulder, providing the comfort he may or may not sense.

He turned his head to her, gazing at her without a smile. "It's some sort of weakness," he began. "I lose focus, and I want to do is rest."

Melinda knew what was wrong with him, and she couldn't help but grin. She rubbed her hand up and down his back, letting him know everything was okay.

Castiel looked at her. He noticed her smile was was immediately confused. "What is happening?"

"Cas, you're just tired, that's all." Melinda told him sweetly.

Castiel looked at her, not understanding the term. He knew it was some sort of human weakness, just like love or pain, both of which he had felt before. He figured fatigue was just another one he had to endure.

Not endure... embrace. Anything to fit in amoung his human friends. Anything to be as close as Melinda as he could possibly allow himself. Just like pain, Castiel knew that time healed it. And along with being tired, he knew there must be some way to make it better.

"How do I fix it? Castiel asked nervously.

Melinda flashed him a cheeky smile. She began to climb out of the warmness of her blankets.

"Lie down." She commanded quietly, moving around the bed and to Castiel's side. He watched her uneasily. She didn't have to ask him twice. Castiel let himself sink back onto the pilow. He went rigid.

Melinda put her hand over his forehead gently, examining his suited body. She ran her fingers through his hair slowly, 'shh'ing him, getting him to relax step by step. She hovered down to the end of the bed, over his feet. Quicky, but quiet not to wake her brothers, she began to undo his shoes, then slipping them off, tossing them to the side.

Castiel watched her nervously. He had no clue what she was doing... he had never done this before. Melinda glanced over at him. "The first step to falling asleep is..." she fumbled with his last shoe, then tossed it aside, "your body has to relax."

Melinda went back over to the top of his body, placing her hand back on his forehead. Melinda fumbled to pull the blanket from under him, and when she did, she covered him to his shoulders in the white comforter. She quickly scurried back to her side of the bed, diving under the blankets. Her bare legs were chilled, but immediately warmed again.

She tossed over on her side again to face him. Again, she proped herself on her elbow and stared down at the angel. Castiel didn't move, he just looked at her. "Now what?" He whispered eagerly.

Melinda snuggled in closer to him, resting her head on the pillow they shared. They were level now, and watched each other in the darkness.

"All you have to do is clear your head. Forget all that troubles you. Do you think you could do that?"

Castiel nodded, waiting for his next instruction. Melinda leaned in closer to Cas, planting a kiss against his cheek. "Now close your eyes." She whispered into his ear. Castiel did as commanded, and he shut his eyes. Dark turned into even darker.

Melinda continued to watch him. "Just relax," she cooed softly, "breathe in and out, and relax." She nestled down into the pillow, chanted over and over for him to relax. Her voice became quieter and quieter, and soon Melinda found herself in a sleepy trance. Castiel looked more as if his eyes were close compared to if he was sleeping, but Melinda couldn't really tell. She was half-asleep herself. And soon, she dosed off, facing Castiel.

It appeared if everyone was finally asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Melinda woke to snickering. Her eyes fluttered open, and was facing Sam's bed. She sat up quickly, noticing it was daytime, and Sam was not present. Melinda looked straight ahead, and saw Dean at the foot of the bed, covering his mouth with his fingers, smiling chidishly. Melinda tilted her head at him.

"What's so funny?" She whispered, her voice not exactly awake. Dean looked at her, then to her side. He pointed with his finger, and grinned wider. Melinda slowly looked over, and found Castiel still in bed with her. His hair was all a mess, and he was tucked tightly into the blankets. He wasn't facing her, but he was breathing raspily, like Dean the night before.

Melinda smiled widely. She looked at Dean like a fool, then explained herself.

"He was tired, so I taught him how to sleep."

Dean looked at Castiel before turning around and packing his things. Melinda could still tell Dean was laughing at her on his inside.

"What's so funny?" Melinda hopped out of bed, heading towards him.

Dean turned around, looking at her, then at Castiel, then back at her.

"You've turned him into Mr. Comatose, that's what's funny."


End file.
